Family
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Episode tag to "Enemy on the Hill."  What might have happened after the last *poof.*  Gibbs/Tony established relationship.


**Title:** Family  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo, established relationship, out to the team.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Late night at the Gibbs house.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Episode 9:4 "Enemy on the Hill."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is an episode tag to "Enemy on the Hill." My take on what might have happened after the last *poof* at Gibbs' house.

* * *

><p>Family<p>

He'd woken up, reaching for Gibbs and found only empty space. Knowing the other man liked to read late into the night, he was just about to drift back into sleep when he heard Gibbs' deep voice speaking to someone. A moment later, Tony identified Abby's own distinctive voice and knew the girl had come to Gibbs for advice and comfort. Gibbs had filled Tony in on what McGee had found about an unknown brother, but hadn't had the opportunity to speak with Abby about it. He was glad she'd turned to Gibbs. He listened to the conversation until the voices quieted, then pulled back the bed covers and headed for the door. Tony's bare feet were silent on the stair treads as he came down to the living room.

Leaning one shoulder against the wall, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Abby was asleep, tucked safely under Gibbs' arm as they lay back along the couch. Deep circles showed under her eyes, and one fist was clenched as it rested on Gibbs' chest. A few streaks of black could be seen along the pale skin of her cheeks.

Spying blue eyes turned toward him, Tony approached slowly. "How's she doing?" he whispered, moving over Gibbs' book and mug to sit on the low table in front of the couch.

"Working through it," Gibbs answered, his rumbly voice making Abby move a bit and wake up.

She smiled sleepily at the sight of Tony. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey Abs," he replied, taking her clenched hand and opening the fist to hold it between his own. "You trying to steal my man?" he joked.

"Just borrowing," she countered, trying to sit up. Tony pulled on the hand he was holding to steady her on the couch. "Guess I should be going, huh?"

Gibbs shifted her a bit and stood up. "Here," he said, pulling the pillow towards her and grabbing the throw from the back of the couch. "It's late. Crash here tonight."

Abby yawned and hugged the pillow tight. "Won't argue with you on that one," she said, sliding down and tucking the pillow under her head and flopping her feet on the couch.

"Abby," Gibbs growled. "Boots."

She half-heartedly wriggled her black booted foot in their direction. "Undo me."

Tony grasped the boot in hand, fingers deftly untying the buckles and laces. "Haven't heard a woman tell me that in a long time," he said with a laugh, winching only slightly at the tap on his head.

"And you'd better not be hearing it again," Gibbs warned.

"Yes, Boss."

By the time Tony was finished and had tucked the blanket around her, Abby was fast asleep. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek before turning out the light. Gibbs moved to front door, firmly locking it, as he always did when Abby stayed the night.

They were headed for the stairs when an inelegant snore cut the silence. Both men paused and looked back at Abby, chuckling slightly. "Glad she's down here tonight," Tony said, preceding Gibbs up the stairs. "The walls aren't soundproof near enough."

* * *

><p>Gibbs flicked off the bathroom light, plunging the bedroom into a soft glow, the lights seeping around the curtains enough to guide his way to bed. He flipped back the covers to lie down, arms opening automatically.<p>

"Strange case," Tony said absently after he'd shifted to Gibbs' side, head resting on the older man's shoulder and his hand rubbing softly along Gibbs' t-shirt clad chest. Gibbs didn't answer. Tony didn't expect one. "I do think Lieutenant Commander Brett was taking the money for his daughter, so I feel kinda sad about that."

"But he killed to protect himself."

"And I don't feel sad about that. I mean, him getting caught part. I do feel sad about the murder. Drew Turner was a beautiful woman."

Gibbs growled a bit. "How beautiful?"

Tony's hand moved under the t-shirt, enjoying the feel of warm skin and wiry hair as well as Gibbs' display of jealousy. While Drew Turner had been beautiful, she was not Gibbs.' "Not beautiful enough to make a difference in how I feel about you."

"Hmm…and speaking of beautiful women, what did Ziva say on the phone that made you blush?"

"I did not blush!" Gibbs craned his neck to give Tony the eyebrow. Tony caved. "Okay, maybe a bit."

"And?"

"Called me sweetheart," Tony said with a mystified eye roll. "Must have been covering her conversation with Brett in the room." His hand slipped higher, tweaking Gibbs' nipple a bit, watching his face. "And what about you and Landlady Roach? Come on, admit it. I saw some sparks fly there."

Gibbs snorted. "She can spark all she wants, nothing's gonna light."

Tony muffled a laugh. "Let's face it, Boss, we're irresistible," he said, with another pinch.

Gibbs turned, flipping Tony to his back and slipping a leg between Tony's thighs. "Think so?" he asked, lips skimming along Tony's chin before moving to nibble on tender lips.

"Well…you are," Tony admitted before claiming Gibbs' mouth in a soft, deep kiss. Tony pressed closer to the hard body lying on him, loving the firm feel of Gibbs, reveling in the knowledge he was wanted and loved by Gibbs. Happy that he'd found his place in the world.

"Heard what you told Abby," Tony said after their lips parted, Gibbs tucking Tony back under his arm.

"Which part?" he asked, yawning and pulling Tony tighter.

"About family."

"We've always taken care of each other, as family."

Tony nodded. "I know. But sometimes it's nice to hear it."

"I love you, Tony."

Tony sighed. "That's nice to hear, too."


End file.
